Montre moi comment tu te touches
by Zombie-snail
Summary: La masturbation, il faut se sentir très à l'aise que de pouvoir se livrer à un tel acte devant l'être aimé, et s'amuser à montrer ce dont on a envie. Un "exercice" auquel jack et Harold vont s'initier . Hijack "lemon" PWP . Joyeux noël


**_Obah ! Bonjour !  
Oh mais... Kécécé ? MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR ! LE LEMON DE NOËL !  
écrit à la première personne... A la base c'était pour l'entrainement de mon projet de visual novel. Ce fut quand même assez gênant par moment. (mais j'en suis fière /o\\)  
En espérant que ce petit cadeau vous plaira  
Bonne lecture bande d'insectes fourré en pin de sapin.  
_**

* * *

Je ne me souviens plus lequel d'entre nous a eu cette idée pour le moins farfelue, mais nous en avons rit, trouvant cela amusant et nous avons décidé de le faire un soir après les cours, passant rapidement chez moi, récupérer quelques matériaux auxquels j'aurai eu recours…  
Et finalement quand nous sommes arrivés chez lui, la gêne s'était installée entre nous.  
Assis sur son lit, mes azurs dans ces émeraudes, nous rougissons comme des gosses, sauf que nous allons nous apprêter à faire une chose qui n'était absolument pas de leur âge.

-Bon... Qui commence ? Demandais-je avec un sourire amusé.  
-On fait chacun notre tour alors ?  
-Oui. Je pensais que pour "étudier" les techniques de l'autre, c'était mieux…  
-Ce n'est pas faux...

Enfin, je me demande si je vais arriver à me retenir quand il le fera.  
Mes joues s'empourprent encore de rouge et je lâche un long soupir embarrassé.

-Dans ce cas, honneur au plus jeune ! Fit il en souriant.  
\- va te faire foutre putain d'unijambiste !  
-Honneur aux dames dans ce cas ?!  
-Mais je t'emmerde Harold !

Ce con se met à rire.  
J'esquisse un sourire et lui saute dessus, le renversant au sol pour le plaquer contre, alors qu'il se met à hurler. Je pense qu'il c'est fait un peu mal.

-S'pèces de Fiotte.  
-Ho oui, je suis la reine des fiottes mon chéri, et toi, tu es le roi. S'exprime-t-il d'une voix des moins viril.  
-Oh, je suis redevenue un homme finalement ?

Il regarde sur le côté puis dans mes yeux, sa main saisissant avec mon jean, mes bourses, me provoquant un cri de surprise.

-Ouai, t'en est redevenu un.

Je fronce les sourcils et lui tire la langue. Un magnifique rire sort d'entre ses lèvres.  
Que j'aime l'entendre rire. Ou juste sa voix. Elle me calme. Elle me fait fondre.  
Qu'est-ce que nous sommes cons à cause de cet embarras mutuelle pour notre jeu qui bientôt débutera.  
Je passe ma main sur son épaule et la caresse doucement.

-En tombant je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal ?  
\- plus de peur que de mal, ne t'en fais pas Jack.  
-Hmpf.

J'approche ma tête de la sienne, qu'il lève légèrement, et je l'embrasse avec passion.  
Le contact de ces lèvres contre les miennes... De sa langue qui taquine la mienne dans sa bouche, de son corps robuste et chaud contre le mien, à peine cela me provoque un début d'érection.  
Machinalement, je me mets à bouger des hanches, frottant mon bassin, mon sexe contre lui, gémissant au contact de ces mains qui parcourent mon corps, pénétrant sous mon pull à capuche au couleur bleu nuit, effleurant mon ventre, de long frisson parcourant ma peau à chaque zone sensible touchée.  
Nos lèvres se séparent, cessant le baiser ardent, mais nous nous échangeons encore quelques court baiser avant de ne reprendre notre souffle.

-On tire à pile ou face ? Me demande-t-il.  
-D'accord. Face, je commence. Pile, c'est toi.  
-Et sur la tranche ?  
-Comme si ça pouvait arriver, riais-je provoquant le sien.

Il regarde sur le côté, et s'apprête à lever le bras, mais je le devance et saisis une des pièces de cinquante centimes qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et la lui tend.  
Alors qu'il s'est redressé, maintenant assis, il me remercie, la prenant dans sa main droite, qu'il ferme et secoue avant de jeter en l'air.  
Il la lance beaucoup trop fort et la pièce vole dans les airs avant d'atterrir au sol, sur la tranche et de rouler jusqu'au mur sans tomber.  
Nous restons bouche bée.

-"Comme si ça pouvait arriver ", c'est ce que tu as dit, je crois ? Se moque-t-il.  
-Haaa ! Ta mère ! C'est quoi ce... Troll !  
-J'étais sûr que je devais parier quelque chose. Comme te forcer à te faire une coupe iroquoise.  
-Alors la, même avec un pari, tu aurais pu aller te faire voir avec un concombre au gingembre.

Il rit de nouveau. Comme si j'allais me raser le crâne pour avoir une tête de con pendant un mois. Autant faire ça une fois vieux et ou je n'aurais déjà plus de cheveux sur les côtés.  
Je me relève pour aller chercher la pièce, mais sa main saisit mon bras et m'arrête, mon regard tournant vers lui.

-Oui Harold ?  
-Tu ne voudrais pas commencer en premier ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-"ça" a toujours du mal à se lever.  
-Quoi, même quand tu a envie de te masturber ça prend du temps ?

Il regarde sur le côté, hochant la tête, accablé

-Hm...C'est encore plus étrange.  
-Et emmerdant.  
-Mais je t'avoue que ça me rassure un peu... J'ai souvent eu peur de ne pas arriver à t'exciter.  
-Tu es la seule personne qui m'excite sur cette terre, et moi aussi, ça m'a toujours fait peur.  
-ça s'arrangera peut-être avec le temps.  
-J'espère... Désolé.  
-Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Il me regarde un peu peiné, caressant ma cuisse. Comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir des problèmes érectiles.  
Nous ne savons pas a quoi cela est dû, mais après avoir fait de longues recherches sur ce domaine, il n'est pas le seul homme de son âge à avoir ce genre de difficulté qui peut se régler au fil du temps. Il faut juste savoir être patient et compréhensible.  
J'attrape sa main et dépose un baiser dessus, remontant le long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, dérivant sur sa nuque. Je saisi entre mes lèvres sa peau et la suce méticuleusement, m'enivrant de ces gémissements. Quand je la relâche son teint légèrement bronzé à changer, en une belle couleur rouge. J'embrasse la marque, puis son oreille et à nouveau, ses lèvres et me relève, l'aidant aussi à se remettre sur pied.

-Bon... Donc je dois faire comme d'habitude…

La gêne m'envahit de nouveau à l'idée de faire ces "choses" devant lui.  
Nous avions promis de le faire alors je ne dois pas me décourager.  
Maintenant que j'y repense, cela concernait une confiance mutuelle, se sentir très à l'aise, que de pouvoir se livrer à un tel exercice face à l'amant.  
Je soupire, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre.  
Je regarde mon sac, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de ma joue et observe Harold.

-Je dois vraiment tout faire comme d'habitude ?  
-Absolument tout mon amour.  
-Sadique.  
-Un peu, mais c'était dans le livre.  
-Livre à la con.

Il me sourit et se lève, quittant la pièce quelques instant. J'arque un sourcil le temps de quelques secondes avant de le voir débarquer avec une chaise de la cuisine et l'installer dans la chambre, contre un des murs, face au lit, avant qu'il ne s'assoie dessus.

-Tu as toute la place que tu disposes maintenant.

Je plisse les yeux et lui lance un regard blasé alors que lui m'offre une expression des plus perverse. Petit enfoiré va.

-Haa... Allons-y.

Mes joues me brûlent et je n'ai encore rien fait. Bordel, c'est terriblement gênant... Et étrangement excitant.  
Je déglutis et retire d'abord, sans sensualité, mon haut puis mon jean et mon boxer, mes chaussures et chaussettes ayant déjà quitté mes pieds une fois rentrée chez lui. La tête haute, j'avance vers mon sac et y sors d'abord mon ordinateur.  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au pervers qui me regarde étonner. Je cache mon visage d'une main, quelque peu honteux, me répétant pourquoi je faisais ce genre de connerie.  
Je manipule mon pc et atterrit sur un dossier que je cache précieusement dans d'autre dossier d'image concernant des animes de manga. Celui-ci porte le nom "musique de DBZ VF" espérant repousser qui conque tomberait un jour dessus.

Je soupire de nouveau.  
Je retourne vers mon sac et y sort différents accessoires.  
Nouveau soupir de ma part alors que ces yeux s'ouvrent en grand, son cerveau tentant de comprendre ce qu'étaient toutes ces conneries.

Le premier que je saisis est un string en dentelle bleue, oui j'aime beaucoup cette couleur, que j'enfile, faisant claquer l'élastique contre ma peau, repoussant sur le côté le tissu, laissant à l'air libre mon sexe en érection.  
Nos joues s'enflamment, je souris bêtement .  
Et dire que je n'ai même pas encore terminé avec les accessoires…

Hormis le fait que je déteste voir des filles se promener avec ça sur les plages, ou certaine qui le font dépasser du jean au lycée, bien que de toute façon, le cul des filles m'écœure plus qu'autre chose, tout comme leurs seins, j'avoue adorer le contact du tissu entre mes fesses, m'excitant davantage lorsqu'il s'y frotte.  
J'entends mon petit ami de longue date échapper un "wow", la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Cela me fait plaisir et je me mets face à lui, le laissant observer mon corps, mon sexe, dont quelque gouttes du préciminal s'échappe, coulant le long de ma verge. Je me retourne après quelques instants pour qu'il observe ma croupe, jouant avec l'élastique, frissonnant au frottement contre mon anneau de chair.  
Je cesse cela et rougis de plus belle, à force, je vais devenir une tomate, et m'encourage alors que mes doigts saisissent un anneau vibrant que j'enfile autour de mon pénis.

Les jouets qui vibrent, quelle merveilleuse création.

J'avoue rêver de posséder un œuf vibrant. Les anneaux donnent une sensation des plus merveilleuse, mais les vibrations ne sont pas très puissantes et ne durent pas longtemps, les piles étant impossible à changer. Et il n'y a pas un sex-shop dans les environs.  
Acheter sur internet ? C'est une idée, mais avec ma mère qui surveille tous mes achats...Ouai, je m'en passerais.  
Dans un an peut-être, j'emménagerai chez Harold, et là, je ne me ferais plus de soucis pour m'acheter ce dont j'ai envie.  
Je laisse mes pensées de côté et admire mon amant qui me regarde avec fascination, la phalange de son index droit légèrement entrée dans sa bouche  
Je respire un bon coup, et m'assois sur le lit, face à l'écran de mon ordinateur, dont je baisse la luminosité pour ne pas m'aveugler les rétines, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-À défaut de ne pas aimer le porno avec de vrai personne, je regardais des vidéo de Bara, je crois te l''avoir dit... Puis un jour je... Je me suis permis... D'enregistrer ça…

Je lance la vidéo, bien qu'elle ne contienne que du son.  
Celle de nos voix emplies de désir et de plaisir, nos souffles saccadés, nos gémissements, des bruits de baiser et celle de nos corps entrant en contact à un rythme régulier, rapide.  
Je lève les yeux vers lui, remarquant sa bouche pendu dans le vide, rougissant, sans doute gêné de s'entendre en plein acte.

-Quand à tu…  
-Il y a treize mois déjà.

Nous sommes tous les deux rouges, bien que je me sens un peu honteux de lui avoir dit ce secret. Est-ce que c'est malsain ?... Peut être... Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'enregistrer des autres couples en plein acte, juste parce qu'on rêverait de sortir avec un des deux.

-Ce n'était pas voulu a la base, comment-sais-je à m'expliquer, en fait, c'était à un moment où tu chantais, et puis j'ai oublié d'éteindre et je n'ai remarqué cela que plus tard. Et je n'ai pas eu envie de l'effacer…

Je regarde sur le côté, n'ayant toujours rien commencé, et baisse la tête.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelque secondes Alors que l'enregistrement continue de diffuser nos gémissements et... le reste.

-ça me va, pervers.

Je relève la tête, la sienne posée dans la paume de sa main, il me regarde, une expression coquine sur le visage.

-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui. Et tout à l'heure, tu me feras une copie de cet audio.

Il y'a un moment de silence et je manque de rire, puis me contente juste de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

-Maintenant, touche-toi.  
-Impatient ?  
-Totalement.

Je lui souris.  
Je pousse le pc au bout du lit, afin de ne pas être dérangé et active l'anneau vibrant, direct à la puissance maximal, les deux autres étant trop faible à mon goût.  
J'espère juste qu'il ne me lâchera pas en plein ébat. Ça me foutrait mal. Et il n'y a rien de plus dérangeant que d'être coupé en plein élan, surtout au bord de la jouissance.  
Les vibrations parcourent mon sexe, et mon corps se crispe.

Vraiment. Qu'elle merveilleuse création ces petits jouets.

Détendu, j'écarte les jambes, pour une fois, je n'ai pas à faire attention, ni à mettre une musique dans la chambre pour ne pas qu'on entende les vrombissements de mon jouet.  
Habituellement, je n'attends pas longtemps pour me mettre des doigts, mais pour l'heure, j'avoue, vouloir prendre mon temps et rendre fou mon compagnon.

Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses et les remontent doucement, me caressant, passant sur mon ventre, jusqu'à mes aréoles, jouant avec mes tétons. Il leur en faut peu pour durcir.  
Harold n'est pas spécialement fan de cette zone, mais les quelques fois ou il leur donnent de l'attention, surtout en les prenant en bouche, c'est un pur délice sous lequel je fond. Cet étrange à quel point je peut être en extase à cet endroit.

Je joue avec eux quelque minutes, les pinces, les roulant entre mes doigts, et finalement, j'attrape mes fesses et les masse devant lui, les yeux fermé, à la fois troublé de son regard perdu sur moi et aussi pour renforcer les sensations donnés.  
Je porte quelques secondes ma main droite à mes lèvres, enfournant l'index et le majeur dans ma cavité buccale, que je lèche, enduit de salive pour finalement la retirer, la laissant aller jusqu'à l'entrée de mon corps.  
La gauche ne reste bien évidemment pas là sans rien faire, allant et venant sur mon membre.

Mon cœur bat si fort.

Je m'amuse à tripoter le tissus, puis à caresser mon intimité et déglutit, un peu embarrassé de ce que je m'apprête à faire sous ces prunelles, mais aussi terriblement excité.  
Mettant le tissus de coté, je pousse doucement l'anneau de chair de mon index, me titillant, forçant légèrement sans pour autant pénétrer, tremblant de ce plaisir.

-Aaah !  
-... ... .

Un premier doigt est entrée, ma respiration se fait plus rapide, et je soupire à ce bien-être procuré.  
Ce n'est pas assez, mais cela reste agréable.  
J'ouvre les yeux et le scrute, il a retiré son t-shirt et déboutonné son jean, son sexe à l'air libre, arrivant à son nombril.  
Cette vue me ravit, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un "sexy" à son égard.  
Je mouve doucement mon doigt, ralentissant le rythme de ma main sur ma verge, afin qu'il soit en accord, savourant à chaque secondes le plaisir ressenti.  
Je vois sa main gauche se déplacer, comprenant parfaitement où elle allait.  
Avant qu'elle ne se pose sur son érection, je crie un "non" qui le stoppe.  
J'articule difficilement :

-In-haa-terdiction de... Te toucher ! Ou...J'arrête tooout !

Je l'entends grommeler. Mon sourire s'agrandit.  
Non mais.  
On avait bien dit chacun son tour après tout !  
Après une petite minute, je ne résiste pas à m'introduire un second doigt, lâchant un nouveau soupir d'extase.  
Je me resserre sur mes doigts, c'est fou à quel point je suis si étroit. La sensation est des plus merveilleuse.

Harold gigote sur sa chaise, ayant du mal à tenir en place, me dévorant des yeux, mordant ses lèvres.  
C'est amusant à voir, étonnant aussi, qu'il arrive à se retenir de me sauter dessus.  
Je note cette idée pour une prochaine nuit en tête-à-tête et accélère la cadence, mon corps se contractant à intervalle régulier autour de mes doigts.  
C'était bon. Beaucoup trop bon. Je me laissais aller, mes gémissements emplissaient la salle, se faisant plus fort que la vidéo, je frappais régulièrement ma prostate, provoquant une énorme source de plaisir.

Je commençais à sentir atteindre le sommet de mon délice, le point du non retour, et trouver cela frustrant de ne pas pouvoir prendre ou être pris par mon amant alors qu'il était juste à mes côtés.  
J'avais tant envie de lui maintenant, sur le champ !  
Aaah...Tant pis, c'était le jeu.  
À moins qu'il ne craque avant ?

Me concentrant sur l'audio, je ferme les yeux, enfonçant un troisième doigt en moi, imaginant comme à chacun de mes plaisirs solitaires, mon amour, mon tendre Harold, me pénétrer, ces mains empoignant mes hanches, son torse collé au mien, sa chaleur m'enveloppant, sa tête dans ma nuque, embrassant mon cou, alors que ma main gauche accélèrent brutalement sur mon sexe, et dans un gémissement où je criais son nom, ma jouissance explosa, me vidant sur mon bas-ventre, mes doigt atteignant d'un grand coup ma prostate.  
Mon corps se tendit alors que ma tête partait en arrière, mes pieds tiraient le drap, mes parois intimes se contractent autour de mes doigts à chaque onde de plaisir qui m'envahissait.

-Aaaah haaaa...Aaah...Oooooh, Haaaarold.

Je reste dans cette position le temps que la vague de plaisir cesse, profitant de cette sensation, étrangement plus forte que d'habitude, ne retenant ma voix.

-Aaaah...Haan...Hnnnn...

Qu'il était bon que de pouvoir vraiment se laisser aller sans risquer d'être entendu par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'avaient rien a faire là.  
Mes jambes s'allongent doucement, mes doigts quittes la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, et mes yeux s'ouvrent sur deux émeraudes, scintillant.  
Le teint rouge causé par l'effort physique, je l'observe, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, ma respiration saccadée, la sienne l'est aussi.  
Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer que l'ordi est été enlevé, ni l'avoir senti monter sur le lit et être au-dessus de moi et... Nu ?  
Je baisse les yeux pour le détailler, remarquant qu'il a même enlever sa jambe de rechange.  
Oui, complètement nu.  
Il baisse les yeux.

-... Je sais que c'est a mon tour, mais...Aaah.. Je suis nul... C'est extrêmement dur de résister à ce genre spectacle et…

Il me fixe de son regard empli de désir.

-Si tu ne veux pas et continuer notre jeu pousse moi main-

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, j'entoure son bassin de mes jambes, mes bras s'agrippant à ses épaules, et me jeta sur ces lèvres, échangeant un baiser des plus sauvage, mon jouet vibrant contre nos corps, chaud, le mien en sueur et taché de semence, même si on s'en fout complètement de ce détail, m'attardant au caresse qu'il me donne, alors qu'il se couche sur moi.  
J'en profite et inverse nos positions, m'asseyant sur son érection, la frottant contre mes fesses lui lançant un regard affamé.

Ouai.  
Au diable notre jeu, on le poursuivra demain. Pour l'heure, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre

End

* * *

 ** _Happy fuck everybody / se barre en courant /_**

 ** _Askiparait, c'était censé être plus long. mais on sait tous que je n'aurais pas fini a temps si Harold ne s'était pas retenu (étrangement j'ai plus d'inspi pour souffrir en silence. et j'ai des dessin a terminer. LEL)_**

 ** _Oublier pas de dire vos impression et tout. Moi mes cadeau de noël ce sont des reviews. et je veux bien des cadeau mwa (manière très subtile, si si ta vu wesh)_**

 ** _Bonne soirée et Joyeux Noël a tous ~_**

 _ **Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
